renaissance_arcadiafandomcom-20200215-history
Hubtown
Hubtown is a player/villager settlement in middle-eastern Canadia, near the Spawn Point. It's structures consist primarily of oak and birch wood, with most homes and facilities being simple boxes without windows. Much of early gameplay takes place here, as it is the home of Echolocationman, Fernanda Ferguson, and Ash Anchorman. Attractions Community Center - A large, birchwood building containing informative signs, the Title System, and the game's only material ender chests. Fred Ferguson's Fresh Foods - A food store. Fred and Fernanda Ferguson live here. Starting point of the Piece of Cake quest. Wendy Wallace's Wonderful Wands - A wand store. Carries the Hellfire Wand, Lasso of Truth, and others. Is used in the Setting Sail quest. Will Wippin's Weapon World - A weapon store. Useful early game for obtaining iron swords and bows/arrows. Will's son, Timmy, is a character in the quest School's Out. The Echo Cave - Marked as CIVILIAN HOUSE. Access point to the Citadel and Bandit Stronghold. Starting point of The Apprentice quest, while also being part of several other quests. Brother Bruce's Bubbling Brews - The game's first brewing station. The Cat's Unforsaken Roar and Fine Rotvine Wine can be brewed here for the right herbs. The cauldrons in this shop are used in the quest School's Out. Peter Poppins's Potion Port - A small potion store, selling very basic, weak potions. Anton Aniston's Armor Attic - An armor store. Sells chainmail armor, and also converts Ancient Necro armor into Modern Necro. Also to be used in Don's Quest III. Ash Anchorman's Alchemy Answers - The local alchemy store. Rare (0.5%) "alchemy item" drops from each common mob can be converted into powerful armor and weapons here. Church of Gizmology - As of v1.2.1, has no real use except to provide background and lore information on Canadia's fictitious religions. Gizmo University - A small schoolhouse. Mr. Cole lives here. It is the access point of the Hubtown Library and also the main setting of the School's Out quest. Mr. Cole is also part of the Dependent Claus quest. The Well - A seemingly useless well. Jumping down it 100 times yields the Real Man title. Place in RA3 Lore Hubtown is the original Canadia settlement, where trading players and villagers collaborated to form civilization. Many of the town's residents are hardened by the recent ZombieTown outbreak and the otherworldly Farlander invasion. They are generally friendly toward foreigners and only wish to help them survive against the hordes. Echolocationman was a local protector and superhero before he was injured in his deadly showdown against The Puffin, who is now imprisoned. Old Coot Brooks is implied to have been a former citizen before being attacked by The Puffin and forming the Muddy Bunker along with Thrashbrine. Fred and Fernanda are an old married couple who are some of the sole survivors among Canadia's first wave of Mountainist Fro immigrants. They bicker often, but are revealed to have a complicated past in the Piece of Cake quest. During the events of Setting Sail, it is also revealed that Fernanda was previously in love with Captain Long Johns. Wendy Wallace is the local wands dealer, seemingly adept in magic and arcane knowledge. She is spoken to during the Setting Sail quest, and is implied to be a bit of a gossip given her knowledge of the Old Coot's affair with Victoria. She speaks with a Southern accent foreign to Canadia. Category:Areas